


Потом объясню

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "То есть ты три... нет, погоди, уже четыре раза наблюдал это удовольствие, скажем так, в моем исполнении — и всё ещё сомневаешься? Ты считаешь, что я притворяюсь?"





	Потом объясню

Правитель земли его предков сидел на кровати в комнате Ларри голышом, подтянув колени к груди, и заразительно хохотал.

Зрелище было... странное. Ну, по мнению Ларри.

Нет, конечно, они много раз беседовали обо всём, и это было так замечательно. Правда, Ларри задолжал фараону некоторое количество пояснений, когда в рассказе неожиданно всплывали современные понятия, требующие дополнительных долгих рассказов: компьютерный вирус, ДНК, банковская карта... Ларри в таких случаях улыбался и говорил:

— Потом объясню.

Что-то действительно дальше объяснялось по ходу дела, что-то оставалось на будущее, но всё равно разговаривать с Аком было удивительно легко. До тех пор, пока Ак не начал вслух говорить... про это. Ну, про это самое. Причём, боже правый, буквально про всё: от гигиенических манипуляций до специфических ощущений! И на словах!

Любопытно, что не так давно от разговоров они перешли к делу (и Ларри понимал, что если Аку что взбрело в голову, это будет практически нереально вытряхнуть из этой самой головы: да и сам он был не прочь, хоть и очень, очень сложно оказалось самому себе в этом признаться). Но! Даже при переходе к этому самому делу разговоры о сексе и сопутствующих вещах всё ещё вызывали у Ларри острое смущение: он буквально чувствовал, как на него нападает странный ступор, связывающий язык и позволяющий выдавать только «ну э-э-э».

— Ак, — осторожно начал Ларри, — а скажи, оно и правда так... ну э-э-э?

Забавнее всего было то, что Акменра обычно понимал, что Ларри имеет в виду. Да, хохотал — вот как сейчас, необидно и заразительно, но понимал: может, ещё в Кембридже усвоил, что в нынешнюю эпоху разговоры о сексе у многих — табу, а может... просто воспринимал это как есть, без оценки, и очень радовался, когда удавалось что-то пояснить Хранителю Бруклина.

— Ты хочешь спросить — действительно ли мужчина может получать сексуальное удовольствие, находясь в принимающей позиции?

Сочетание этого академического тона и вольготной позы, в которой правитель восседал голым на кровати, вогнало Ларри в окончательный ступор. Ему не удалось даже повторить своё обычное «ну э-э-э»: он только молча покивал, надеясь, что Ак не заметит его замешательства.

Напрасно! Ак всё замечал.

— То есть ты три... нет, погоди, уже четыре раза наблюдал это удовольствие, скажем так, в моем исполнении — и всё ещё сомневаешься? — уточнил он тем же спокойно-деловым тоном. — Ты считаешь, что я притворяюсь?

Ларри задумался, но в итоге опять растерянно покивал. Это было проще, чем что-то говорить.

— Хм, — сказал Акменра и слез с кровати. — Иди сюда. Кстати, хотел спросить: если уж мы сегодня затеяли в очередной раз заниматься сексом, то может быть, ты разденешься? Зачем ты вообще оделся после душа?

И опять расхохотался. Кошмар какой!

Конечно, Ларри оделся. Как на работе. По привычке. А сейчас он на ватных ногах подошёл к собственной кровати, понимая, что все его привычки постепенно... улетучиваются. Что ещё задумал этот негодник, чтоб он был здоров вместе со всей своей землёй и предками? Любовь фараона к экспериментам, разумеется, простиралась и на область интимных отношений: более того, именно с Ларри, с его изобретательскими и лидерскими качествами, Акменра, по его же словам, надеялся оторваться за все годы пребывания в одиночку в саркофаге. Да-да, так и сказал: изобретательские и лидерские качества. Лидерские! Ларри тогда попробовал возражать, но Акменра знал способы заткнуть его быстро и взаимно приятно, так, что становилось уже не до возражений.

А теперь, пока Ларри раздевался («Я тебе сейчас помогу» — не то посулил, не то пригрозил правитель), Акменра нырнул в шкафчик, а потом стащил с кровати плед:

— Ты не знал, что практически у каждого мужчины в анальной области внутри есть выраженная эрогенная зона? И стимуляция этой зоны во время интимного акта в принимающей позиции...

Он глянул на Ларри, усмехнулся и оборвал сам себя:

— Ладно. Не стану тебя смущать. Ложись на спину, согни ноги в коленях, смотри в потолок. И прислушивайся к себе.

Ларри снова растерянно кивнул и улёгся, как было велено. Через некоторое время он почувствовал внутри влажный от смазки палец. Который не просто пребывал там, куда его засунули, а ещё и... двигался?

— М-м-м!

— Что? — прозвучал рядом знакомый голос. — Больно?

— Н-нет, — пробормотал Ларри. — Странно. Ты там... что делаешь вообще?

— Ш-ш-ш, — ответили ему. — Подожди. Я ищу.

Ларри решил перевести ситуацию в шутку:

— Эхолот дать?

Палец остановился. Потом уже менее уверенно спросили:

— Эхолот? Это что?

— Потом объясню, — привычно ответил Ларри. Ситуация начинала его интересовать. — Ну как, нашёл?

И тут он почувствовал, что треклятый палец внутри слегка согнулся и направился куда-то вверх, а потом...

— А-а-а! — Ларри выгнуло и буквально подбросило на кровати. И одновременно послышалось:

— Ага, нашёл! Лежи-лежи-лежи...

Кажется, теперь пальцев стало два. Потом три. Дышать было просто невозможно, однако Ларри ещё раз прислушался к себе — и с удивлением понял: его натурально трахают. Этими самыми пальцами. И от этого так странно и так хорошо, особенно если почаще задевать то самое непривычное место, от которого при касании идёт такое... такое!..

Дальнейшее прислушивание к себе показало, что пальцев как-то маловато. Хочется... хочется... мама дорогая!

— Ак... хватит... давай...

— Как будет угодно... Хранителю Бруклина, — произнёс Акменра уже срывающимся голосом. И лёг сверху.

Стало жарко. В висках застучало, во рту пересохло. Хотелось взять правителя за задницу, дёрнуть на себя и сказать: «Чего ты там копаешься, ты можешь побыстрей?» Потому что так странно горело внутри, когда вынули пальцы, и хотелось чем-то заткнуть эту чёртову пустоту. И чтобы, мать вашу, вот это твёрдое и влажное, что сейчас постепенно пробирается в него вместо пальцев, ещё хотя бы разочек проехалось по тому самому месту!

Тут Акменра прихватил его за ухо губами — и выдохнул:

— Уйя... туго как...

— Что?

— Ничего-ничего... хорошо всё... а-а-а... — и ещё не начиная двигаться, зашептал, зашептал что-то по-своему, временами срываясь на стоны.

— Ак? Что ты там говоришь?

— Ш-ш-ш... — горячо задышал Акменра на ухо. — Молчи. Потом объясню.


End file.
